In various industries, such as in the computer industry, there is a need for low cost high performance heat exchangers to cool such components as microprocessors or semiconductors. Many semiconductors create so much heat that they can be irreparably damaged if the heat is not removed. Consequently, heat exchangers employing heat sinks have been used to pull the heat away from the semiconductor and disperse that heat into the atmosphere. The present invention is directed to improvements in such heat sink assemblies.